babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9 (S1)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Hiromi Iwasa *Hiroshi Araya *Ryou Oobayashi *Takuya Miyagawa *Yukichi Fukazawa *Takuma Egawa *Natsu Takasaki *Masumi Makihara *Yusaku Miura *Hana Yokoyama *Nariyuki Koshimizu Summary Eiichiro wins his first two rounds with ease in spite of his initial mishap in the first round. And as expected, Miyagawa is his opponent for the third round. Synopsis This day is the start of the Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit. Natsu searches for Eiichiro and finds Eiichiro hitting balls on the wall in order to maintain his form. But realizing that Eiichiro has been doing it for a long time, Natsu immediately stops him from continuing. As Eiichiro explains how he wants to do something due to his nervousness, Natsu reassures Eiichiro in order for Eiichiro to regain his confidence for the tournament. In front of the main office, Natsu and Eiichiro meet Yukichi and the other members of STC. Shortly, Miyagawa appears and joins them. Yukichi reintroduces the top 6 seeded players for this year's tournament, although the order is rearranged. Araya and Takuma appear as well and things start to heat up upon the discussion on what may happen in the tournament. Natsu tells them that whatever may happen in the tournament, Eiichiro will definitely play a big role for that, making Eiichiro flustered on the sudden comment. Araya reminds Eiichiro that he has to pass the seeded players in order to advance in the tournament. Koshimizu is Eiichiro's first round's opponent who is also his schoolmate. Koshimizu shows hostility towards Eiichiro as they pass each other. Turns out, Koshimizu is furious on the fact that Eiichiro does not recognize him even though both of them are honor students. Thus, he wants to defeat Eiichiro who has started tennis in high school in order for Eiichiro to remember his name. At the start of the match, Eiichiro's play seems odd as he keeps on committing careless mistakes. Turns out, he is too tense who hinders his play. When he reads a message which Natsu left in his notebook on how to handle the tension, Eiichiro's play starts to return to usual and manage to win the first round. Eiichiro has managed to maintain his good momentum and wins his second round with ease. After his match, he checks Miyagawa's match to review his notes. Yukichi also checks Eiichiro's notes and corrects Eiichiro's impression that Miyagawa is a versatile player since Miyagawa can only use ground strokes and he cannot do other strokes. As expected, Miyagawa wins his match, making him as Eiichiro's opponent for the third round. Manga & Anime Differences * When Natsu found Eiichiro hitting the wall, Eiichiro's t-shirt in the anime is different in the manga. * The design of Miyagawa's bag in the manga is written as 'PRINCE' (as Miyagawa uses Prince for his tennis rackets) while in anime, it uses a random design ('KISS rib' with a kiss mark). * After Miyagawa's second round match, when Miyagawa saw Eiichiro and Yukichi, Eiichiro does not have his bag in the manga whereas in anime, he has his bag at his back. * In the manga, Junta Noborikawa's face was not seen. In the anime, Noborikawa's match against Eiichiro was shortly seen. Navigation Category:Second Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Category:Volume 3 (DVD) (S1) Category:Season 1